headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Ocean
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Godzilla; Krakoa; Mylie | poi = Bikini Atoll; Blackhawk Island; Dinosaur Island; Krakoa; Lemuria; Mondo Island; Sakhalin; Skull Island; Starfish Island | 1st = }} The Pacific Ocean is a giant body of water. Filled with fish and stuff. The Western Pacific Ocean contains the subregion known as Micronesia, which is positioned east of the Philippines and northeast of Australia. The infamous kaiju known as Godzilla occasionally enjoys napping in the deep sea of the Central Pacific. Points of Interest ; Bikini Atoll: Beginning in 1946, the United States conducted a series of nuclear tests on Bikini Atoll, which involved the detonation of twenty-three atomic devices between the close of World War II up through 1956. History would have you believe that nothing serious ever came from these tests, but film history would say otherwise. Exposure to ambient radiation from the tests is what caused three bio-genetically created animals known as Dorats to merge together and grow into the monstrous King Ghidora. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah (1991) Another story states that the 1946 incident at the Atoll was actually military forces using nuclear weapons in an effort to destroy a M.U.T.O. that would later come to be known as Godzilla. Godzilla (2014)Godzilla: Awakening 1 Whatever story you choose to believe, there is no denying that Bikini Atoll plays a large role in the spawning of some of the world's most infamous monsters. ; Crater Isle: Crater Isle is a small island located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. In the continuity of the Marvel Comics Marvel Universe, this was where Fantastic Four team leader Mister Fantastic chose to have a showdown with an alien Super-Skrull when he first came to Earth to challenge them. Reed used a device to block the Super-Skrull's powers, after which he was dropped inside of a volcano, which the Human Torch then sealed up. Fantastic Four 18 ; Lemuria: Lemuria is a legendary "lost continent" that exists somewhere in the southern hemisphere of the Pacific Ocean, possibly near the South Pole. Some sources also position in near the Indian Ocean. It has been theorized that Lemuria was once a land bridge, connecting several continents together, including areas surrounding Australia and the southern tips of Asia. If Lemuria actually did exist, it would have been part of the Pangaea suprecontinent. The continental crust that shaped Lemuria sank beneath the sea untold millennia ago, possibly as a result of polar shift. Popular fiction would have one believe that Lemuria once boasted a thriving ancient culture in the years leading up to whatever cataclysm caused it to sink under the waves. ; Mondo Island: Mondo Island is a small tropical located several kilometers southeast of the country of Australia. It is in all likelihood the same locale that has been referred to as Farou Island. The island is inhabited by a small tribe of natives who worship a sixty-foot tall gorilla named Kingukongu, or King Kong. In addition to Kong, Mondo Island was inhabited by a dinosaur of equal size named Gorosaurus. The waters surrounding the island were known to be inhabited by dangerous sea serpents. American military officer Carl Nelson was very familiar with Mondo Island and could even speak the islanders' native language. He was also aware of the legend of Kong and had studied it extensively. ; Sakhalin: Sakhalin is a large Russian island in the North Pacific Ocean, lying between 45°50' and 54°24' N. It is Russia's largest island, and is administered as part of Sakhalin Oblast. Sakhalin, which is about one third the size of Honshu, is just off the east coast of Russia, and just north of Japan. The island's population was 497,973 as of the 2010 census, made up of mostly ethnic Russians and a smaller Korean community. The indigenous peoples of the island are the Ainu, Oroks and Nivkhs. ; South Pacific: The South Pacific refers to the southern quadrant of the Pacific Ocean. It is a tropical region which includes Oceania and it's island chains such as Australia, Polynesia, Micronesia and the Malay Archipelago. :* Dinosaur Island :* Fiji Islands :* Monster Isle :* Starfish Island :* Subterranea ; Tahiti: Tahiti is the largest island in the Windward group of French Polynesia, located in the archipelago of the Society Islands in the southern Pacific Ocean. It is the economic, cultural and political center of French Polynesia. The island was formed from volcanic activity and is high and mountainous with surrounding coral reefs. Tahiti played an enigmatic role in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series. S.H.I.E.L.D. special agent Phil Coulson had been killed in battle by the Asgardian god, Loki. A top-secret S.H.I.E.L.D. science team used alien technology to bring him back to life. In order to cope with the mental trauma of the procedure, they brainwashed him into believing that he had been recuperating in Tahiti. Whenever the subject was broached by his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Coulson always replied with, "It's a magical place". After discovering the truth about what had actually happened to him, someone asked him, "How was Tahiti?", to which he now replied, "It sucks". ; Tonga Trench: The Tonga Trench is the deepest trench in the southern hemisphere and runs through the south western region of the Pacific Ocean. When the Apollo 13 mission was aborted in 1970 following an explosion in an oxygen tank, the radioisotope thermoelectric generator broke-up in the atmosphere and the heat source plunged in or near the Tonga Trench. Atmospheric and oceanic monitoring indicate no release of nuclear fuel has occurred. On SeaQuest DSV, Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg went on a reconnaissance mission in the Tonga Trench and discovered a volume of strange gems, which were guarded by an enormous sea creature. SeaQuest DSV: Treasures of the Tonga Trench Appearances Films * Godzilla vs. Mothra * Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. * King Kong Escapes * Puppet Master Television * Charmed: A Witch's Tail (Part 1) * Isis: Funny Gal * SeaQuest DSV: Treasures of the Tonga Trench - Lt. Krieg discovers a sea monster in the Tonga Trench. Comics * Doom Patrol 86 - In "A Medal for Go-Buggy 3!", Reed & Nagawa's space capsule lands on an island in the Pacific. * Eternals 1 - Kro shoots down a plane flying over the Pacific Ocean. * Green Arrow: Year One 3 - Flying over South Pacific to Starfish Island. * Iron Man 54 - Madame MacEvil launches a missile at a boat in the North Pacific. * Journey Into Mystery 1 * Star-Spangled War Stories 90 * Tales of Suspense 62 External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Pacific Ocean